toys
by Sukichan111
Summary: what happens when deidara is sick of being sasori's little toy..."its gone on like this for to long danna I"M NOT A TOY un"
1. he dosent love you

Red eyes stared into the reflection in the mirror in front of him.

The red headed teen primped his hair a bit more before setting his comb down.

Who is this teen…none other than Akasuna, Sasori.

Sasori zipped up his red hoodie and stared down at his black jeans.

"Got a date Danna un" a slight whisper came from the door way.

"Yeah brat" he muttered slamming his lips down onto the blonds then walking out the door.

Deidara looked up at the mirror where Sasori once stood.

His long hair was a mess and his skin pale.

His blue eyes were glossed over with tears.

When they streamed down his pale face he didn't stop to feel sorry for himself.

Deidara simply grabbed the vacuum and started sweeping the floor.

He felt he had no right to feel sorry for himself.

After all he knew what he was getting into when this all started 4 years ago.

Deidara sat down on the floor of the bedroom and wondered.

Who is it tonight….Konan maybe….Pein….Itachi…maybe even Tobi.

Sasori had always slept around.

Always a different guy or girl every night.

4 years ago….Deidara's life might as well of ended.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Sorry kid" the harsh voice of his used to be lover hissed._**

**_Tears welled up in Deidara's blue eyes._**

**_"B-But"_**

**_Itachi turned his back to him in the pouring rain and left him lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood._**

**_It was a mission._**

**_Itachi could have said no._**

**_Leader Sama wanted the blond dead._**

**_ And his lover accepted._**

**_Deidara crawled to Sasori's door as it was close by._**

**_The red head took him in and healed him._**

**_"You alright" he asked softly._**

**_Deidara nodded._**

**_The redhead had a lusty look in his eyes._**

**_Deidara hated being used but he needed the warmth._**

**_Their lips collided._**

**_Fingers tangled in hair._**

**_"Stay if ya want…but you'll be alone a lot I'm not always home" said red head smirked._**

**_The blond knew what he was getting into but had nowhere else to go._**

**_Deidara nodded._**

**_Flashback over_**

Ever since Deidara had been Sasori's entertainment when no one else was around.

The sad truth was the blond loved the red head and Deidara knew what he was to Sasori.

A toy.

The tears continued to fall.

The blond climbed into bed.

He stared at the empty unmade side just across from him.

Again he was alone.

When he woke at 2 am he heard the door slam shut.

The red head stumbled in.

"Danna un" Deidara faked a smile.

A smirk appeared on the red headed teens face.

When his lips touched Deidara's, the blond hated life again.

"I missed you" Sasori cooed in his ear.

A lie….such a lie.

Deidara though those words over and over.

It's a lie.

The blond awoke alone the next day.

Konan was sitting on the ledge of his bed.

"Deidara" she hissed "It's got to stop"

Deidara avoided her eyes.

"Aren't you sick of being used…you can't possibly think he loves you.

Deidara he loves your body" her voice was loud but clam.

"I just…"the blonde's voice trailed off.

"Deidara say…. No….that's all it takes to end this"

He shook his head "It's harder than you think un"

"Your body can't take much more" she placed a hand on the bruised side of his face.

Then she let her fingers trail down to the purple and blue bite on his neck.

"It has to stop" her voice shook as she hugged him close.


	2. the day konan left

"Konan un" I whispered stroking her hair.

"It's hard Deidara to watch you like this" he blue haired girl cried.

Konan was the kind of ex you wanted to keep in your life.

She was one of Deidara's best friends now.

"Konan" I smiled.

"I'll break it off with him un"

"Swear"

"I promise un"

She nodded and left the apartment.

About ten-O-clock at night Sasori came home.

Deidara walked to the kitchen counted and leaned over on it.

The red head pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the couch along with his keys.

Deidara stared for a second as the red head walked over to the other side of the counter and leaned over across from him.

"What" he asked.

"What" the blond asked.

"That's your let's talk pose" Sasori smirked.

Deidara nodded.

"I've been thinking un…about moving out un" Deidara's voice trailed off.

Sasori's eyes became more alert.

"Deidara" the red head purred.

Blue eyes darted up as a large hand grasped a hand full of his hair as the red heads lips crashed down into his.

"Aren't you happy here…don't I treat you well" Sasori licked Deidara's lower lip.

The blond nodded "it's just" this fight ended like any other would have.

He was cut off by the red heads lips.

**Next day**

"You're not a hormonal teenage girl" Konan hissed.

"I know I'm a hormonal teenage boy and that's ten times worse" Deidara muttered.

"To shay" she stopped pacing for the first time in almost 2 hours.

"I only yell because I care Deidara" she muttered.

The blond nodded "I'm sorry un"

"No Deidara I'm sorry, I can't watch this any longer" she wiped the tears from her eyes and placed a soft kiss on the blonds lips.

Then the blue haired girl was gone.


	3. i will always come for you

Three days past by before the red head came home again.

Deidara faked a slight smile and welcomed him with a soft kiss.

"I'll be back un" Deidara called to Sasori who was making arrangements for a date on the phone.

The blond walked out into the snow with his jeans and blue winter coat on.

The snow caught in his blond hair.

He smiled.

It was nice to be out of the house.

Deidara was quick about getting the groceries and started walking home.

A hand caught his.

He was now staring into dark Uchiha eyes.

Itachi pinned to blonds hands above his head with one hand.

"LET ME GO UN" Deidara struggled but got nowhere.

"I'm sorry for before forgive me love" Itachi kissed his cheek not letting him go.

"NO" the blond screamed.

"I miss this body" the older man purred un zipping Deidara's coat.

"IM SO SICK OF BEING USED FOR MY BODY UN" Deidara hissed.

Konan was gone no one was gonna save him now.

He closed his eyes and waited for pain or an unwanted kiss.

A warm liquid splattered all over the blonds face.

It smelled a little like iron.

He opened his blue eyes.

The red head stood in front of him.

Itachi lay dead on the ground.

"Y-You saved me un" Deidara said catching his breath as wind blew his hair in every direction.

Sasori placed a hand on the side of his face…"of course….I'll always come for you" he kissed the blonds cheek.

Deidara went to sleep very confused….Sasori had saved him….then whispered such sweet things to him.

Why?

The red head climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around Deidara's small frame.

"I love you brat"

These words made the blue eyed blond blush.

Sasori cuddled in closer and pulled the blond into a warm tight in embrace.

Deidara fell asleep comfortably for the first time in a while.

Danna…


	4. AUTHORS NOTE, STORY NOT OVER

_OKAY LISTEN _

_THIS STORY IS NOT YET COMPLETE!_

_THAT WAS SIMPLY THE END OF A CHPATER._

_I DONT WANT ANY MORE REVEIWS SAYING I GOT LAZY AT THE END OF THE STORY BECAUSE IM NOT DONE WITH IT._

_WHEN IM DONE I SET IT AS COMPLETE AND THIS ONE IS REALLY FUCKING FAR FROM COMPLETE._

_IM WORKING ON 2 OTHERS STORIES AND THE NEXT CHAPTER GIVE ME A FUCKING BREAK_


End file.
